Lip-Lock
by xxGaara'sAngelxx
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya just happened to walk in on the two most popular guys in school locking lips. He realizes he's in for a rough time when they're more than willing to share the activity with him, whether he's interested or not. High school AU. AkaKiseKuro.
1. First Lock

**AN:** **The premise of this story is pretty much as straight forward and stupid as it sounds. That being said, please enjoy, if possible.**

Lip-Lock I

Kuroko Tetsuya sat quietly at his desk. It was nearing the end of class and he was diligently talking notes, thinking about how nice it would be to get outside once class ended. The weather was beautiful.

Unfortunately, Kuroko was on cleaning duty that day and had to stay late to clean the classroom, so the nice weather would have to wait. As his other classmates were filing out of the classroom, Midorima Shintarou suddenly walked up to him and tried to shove an umbrella in his face.

"An umbrella?" he questioned quietly.

"You don't have one today, do you?" Midorima answered coolly. Kuroko took a quick look towards the brilliant sunshine outside of the window and then turned back to his green haired classmate.

"It isn't raining," Kuroko stated bluntly. Midorima huffed and brought up a hand to adjust his glasses.

"This is your lucky item for the day. Aquarius is last in luck today. Your fortune said: To avoid life changing disaster, keep your lucky item by your side today!" Midorima recited, trying slightly too hard to sound cool and unconcerned, "Not that it matters to me, but I knew you wouldn't bring one, so here."

Midorima offered him the umbrella again.

Kuroko sighed quietly. He knew his classmate meant well, but he didn't want to walk around with an umbrella for the rest of the day for no real reason.

"No thank you, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said politely. Midorima pursed his lips, but didn't say anything more. They exchanges several pleasantries and then Midorima left and Kuroko started his cleaning.

By the time Kuroko had finished, it was raining heavily. The brilliant sun had disappeared behind dark clouds and it seemed like the start of a long storm. Kuroko sighed wearily. It wasn't exactly a life changing disaster, but he certainly wished he had taken the umbrella from Midorima now.

Since the rain didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, he decided to look around some. By this time, the school was probably empty, so he was unlikely to find anyone to borrow an umbrella from, but he knew there were sometimes spare umbrellas left in the teachers' office, so he figured he'd head there first.

Kuroko was walking down the hall towards the teachers' room when he heard noises coming from what he would have assumed was an empty classroom. Thinking there might be someone left who could lend him an umbrella, the blue haired boy opened the door and entered the classroom.

"Excuse me," Kuroko said quietly as he moved into the room. Looking up at the two figures in the room, Kuroko's eyes went wide as saucers.

The red haired boy was sitting on a desk, his legs relaxed and slightly open. He was leaning back on his arms, his palms flat on the desk and his head angled up toward the blond boy in front of him. The blond stood between his legs, one arm lazily draped over his companion's shoulder. His other hand was lost in red hair, gently supporting the others head as they leisurely engaged in a messy kiss.

He had just walked in on Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta casually making out in an empty classroom.

 **AN: This story (if it can even be called that) will have four chapters, all pretty short, though this is the shortest.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Second Lock

**AN: Here's part two. Please enjoy~**

Lip-Lock II

For a second, Kuroko couldn't believe what he was seeing. Akashi and Kise were the most admired and popular guys in school.

Kise had been modeling since middle school and had since gathered a great deal of fame in the entertainment industry. In addition to his otherworldly good looks, he had a charismatic and enticing personality that instantly captivated everyone around him.

Akashi was also exceptionally good looking and very charismatic, and as the Akashi Corp. heir (he was already managing quite a bit of the business, despite his youth) he carried and aura of absolute authority and power.

Without any real effort on their part, the two of them ruled the school as idols. The student body, and even many of the teachers, hung on their every word and action. They had girls hanging off of them everyday, practically throwing themselves at them.

So why were the two of them locking lips in an empty classroom? From what Kuroko knew about them, which admittedly wasn't too much, Akashi and Kise weren't close friends. In fact, Kuroko had never even seen them together, nor had he ever heard about anyone seeing them together.

Which in itself was odd, he thought suddenly. The two most influential guys in school never crossing paths or getting in each others way? Unlikely. Unless, of course, they were making a point to only cross paths behind closed doors.

Once Kuroko's brain had decided that he wasn't hallucinating and the two most attractive guys in his year were still making out on the desk in front of him, he thanked the gods in heaven for his incredibly low presence because it seemed that neither boy had noticed his arrival.

Kuroko knew he had to leave right away. It would definitely be safer for him if Akashi and Kise didn't know he had seen them. It wasn't as though he was going to tell anyone about them kissing. It wasn't any of his concern. Still, Kise and most certainly Akashi would likely take measures to ensure his silence.

Kuroko tried to back out the door quickly and quietly, but in his haste his ankle caught one of the chairs. The chair came tumbling down with much clattering and he stumbled, mistakenly slamming the door shut with his back, sealing him inside the room.

A deafening silence followed the slam of the door, and while Kuroko was mortified, he kept his face impassive. But Akashi and Kise were still pushing their mouths together in an relaxed and remarkably unabashed manner. Kuroko just had time to wonder if they could possibly be so engaged in each other that they had failed to hear the noise when the two of them broke apart with an indecently audible smack and lazily turned their heads to look at him.

"Hmm," Kise hummed and broke into a dashing smile, "Looks like we've had a bit of an audience, Akashicchi."

Kise gave Akashi a meaningful sideways glance that Kuroko couldn't quite decipher.

"I'm not sure how I feel about company, Ryouta," Akashi said with slight amusement. Though the red head's mouth was curved upward, he watched Kuroko with hard, questioning eyes. Kuroko kept his face completely impassive, not wanting to offend them with any inadvertent judgment they might read in his expression.

"I am very sorry to have disturbed you," Kuroko deadpanned and gave an deep, apologetic bow.

When Kuroko came out of his bow Kise was laughing pleasantly at his stony faced apology and Akashi's eyes now held the same amusement that was in his crooked smile. Kuroko gave an internal sigh of relief. Though they were laughing at his lack of expression, they didn't seem angry.

"If you will excuse me then," Kuroko said with another small bow. He turned to leave, but he only had the door half open when a large hand flew above his head and slammed it shut again.

Startled, though his face didn't show it, Kuroko looked up to see Kise looming over him in a manner that would be threatening if it weren't for his dazzling smile.

"You just got here," Kise said pleasantly and he shifted his body so his forearm rested on the door, supporting his weight, and casually blocking off Kuroko's exit, "Why don't you stick around for a little while?"

Kuroko blinked up at Kise. Stick around? Is that something you'd usually say to someone who just walked in on you kissing another guy? Thrown off balance from Kise's request, Kuroko's eyes unconsciously shifted to Akashi in search of some explanation. The red head's expression was unreadable.

"I'm not going to say anything..." Kuroko started hesitantly.

"Of course, you won't," Akashi spoke with absolute certainty. Apparently that wasn't the point in contention.

The red head have him a pleasant smile, which made Kuroko's stomach turn in a distinctly unpleasant manner, and gracefully slipped off the desk. He came around Kuroko's other side and rested his back on the closed door.

Feeling incredibly caged in, Kuroko glanced between the two of them nervously. They were just so _close_. He had never been this close to either of them, even passing in the halls, and now they were both so close that he could feel the heat coming off of them. It was intimidating.

Akashi turned so his shoulder was against the door and his front was turned toward Kuroko.

"I take it you know who we are," Akashi stated surely. Kuroko gave a nod. Their presence was undeniable.

"Then you have us at a disadvantage," Kise said sweetly as he bought a finger underneath Kuroko's chin to guide the boy's face toward his own. They looked into each others eyes.

"Hardly fair, don't you think?" Kuroko turned his head to meet Akashi's words and after meeting his mismatched gaze, he looked to the ground. Even for the blue haired boy, the two were difficult to keep eye contact with.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," he muttered to the ground. Somehow he felt uneasy giving up the information.

"Year. Class." commanded Akashi.

"Third year. Class four," Kuroko answered automatically, surprising himself. The red head's orders were overpowering.

Kuroko noticed slight surprise that he was in their year. No doubt they thought he was younger.

"Well, Akashicchi?" Kise asked hopefully. Confused, Kuroko looked from Kise to Akashi. Akashi's eyes ran over Kuroko's body from head to toe and back again.

"Okay," he said simply. Kise's face split into a wide grin. Kuroko gave a small frown.

Kise's hand slipped across Kuroko's clothed stomach and around his waist. The blue haired boy flinched at the unexpected contact, flattening himself back against the door, but, of course, there was no where to go.

"Hey Kurokocchi, how about you play with us for a little while?" Kise asked softly, leaning in to lay soft kisses along the side of Kuroko's neck. The smaller boy froze. Was Kise Ryouta actually coming on to him? Now? Wait. Us? As in both of them? Together?! Kuroko couldn't believe what was happening.

 **AN: Yeah so...things will pick up a bit next time.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Third Lock

**AN: Please enjoy~**

Lip-Lock III

"W-what?!" Kuroko managed to choke out before Akashi moved in front of him.

"Just try to relax and have some fun, Tetsuya," Akashi advised him as placed a hand on the boy's cheek. Kuroko opened his mouth to respond, but Akashi cut him off with a firm kiss. It was long and slow and left the blue haired boy gasping for air. Kuroko felt his face heat up. It wasn't exactly that either of their kisses felt bad, but with their lips touching him, relaxing was the furthest thing from Kuroko's mind.

Being propositioned by the two hottest guys in school was admittedly flattering, even if it was just for a hook up, but Kuroko wasn't even sure if he liked guys. It wasn't a possibility he had ever considered before. But then, he had certainly never considered that Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta would have him flat against a door either. And being in such a position with two so very attractive guys was bound to make anyone think about it a little, right? Kuroko silently tried to rationalize his confusion.

But even if Kuroko was willing to admit that Akashi and Kise were both objectively very attractive males, he really wasn't okay with hooking up with almost complete strangers in the middle of a school building.

"W-wait!" Kuroko half shouted and tried to push Akashi's chest away, but Akashi caught his hands easily. And looking directly into Kuroko's eyes, he brought them to his mouth, gently kissing the inside of the shocked boy's wrists. Confused, and oddly weary of such a tender action, Kuroko flinched backward, only to bump into Kise, who had slipped behind him when he moved forward to push Akashi.

"Just relax Kurokocchi," echoing Akashi's words, Kise wrapped his arms around the small boy's midsection and buried his face in his powder blue hair, "We'll make it feel good."

Kuroko's eyes widened at the blond's words and he tried to wriggle out of Kise's grasp, pushing against Akashi's hands. Kuroko could feel the tall blond smile into his hair. They didn't seem deterred by his lack of enthusiasm.

"You're really cute, Kurokocchi," Kise muttered into his ear, tightening his grip around the smaller boy and forcing him to still.

Akashi held up both of Kuroko's hands and brought them past his head so it seemed like the blue haired boy was moving to embrace him. Kuroko tried to pull his arms back, but found that even though Akashi wasn't too much larger than he was, the red head was much stronger.

"Ryouta," Akashi spoke. Kise gave an affirmative hum and brought his arms forward to hold Kuroko's hands, interlacing their fingers gently as he forced the boy's arms to extend over Akashi's shoulders. Akashi moved in until he was chest to chest with Kuroko and Kise was flush with Kuroko's back. Akashi wound his arms around the boys, resting his hands on Kise's lower back.

Kuroko's breathing was short and heavy. He tried to shift around, but they had him held so closely that any motion just seemed like he was rubbing up against them. He blushed at the thought.

"Please let go of me," Kuroko requested in a quiet, but curt voice.

"Why?" Came Kise's voice, light and relaxed, "Isn't Kurokocchi having fun?"

"You seem to be reacting properly," Akashi observed nonchalantly, noting the blue haired boy's flushed face and slightly labored breathing.

Though Kuroko mostly kept a straight face, there was no denying that he was affected by their actions. Kuroko tried to turn his face away, embarrassed that they could so easily force a physical reaction when he was so uncomfortable.

"That's not the point..." Kuroko muttered. They couldn't just jump strangers at random, no matter how attractive they were, thought Kuroko. Or how good at it they might be, added a small and dangerously confused voice in the back of his mind.

"It's exactly the point," Akashi said as he brought a hand up to tilt Kuroko's head back. Kise bent his head down and caught his lips while Akashi brought his mouth to the blue haired boy's throat. Kise's kiss was hot and messy and perfectly executed. The two of them were more than a little experienced.

"Your heart's beating so fast, Tetsuya," Akashi smirked into his neck. Sure enough, Kuroko could hear his own blood thumping.

"Haven't you ever been touched like this before, Kurokocchi?" Kise breathed into his mouth.

"Of course not," Kuroko breathed back bitterly. This was exhausting.

"Good," Kise breathed at the exact moment Akashi muttered, "Excellent."

There was a possessive edge to their voices that made Kuroko's stomach clench. Mismatched red and gold stared into wary blue eyes, drinking in the mix of anxiety and reluctant desire on the smaller boy's face. Akashi gave predator like grin.

"What would you think of keeping him, Ryouta?" the red head asked casually. Kuroko stiffened.

Kise hummed happily. "Fine by me, Akashicchi." He placed an affectionate kiss the top of Kuroko's head.

"Please stop deciding things for yourselves," Kuroko told them blankly, but his stomach curled in apprehension. What did they mean keep him? They couldn't be serious, could they?

"It's okay, Kurokocchi," came Kise's soothing voice as he moved to rub the sides of Kuroko's arms reassuringly, "You'll learn to like it in no time." He pressed his lips to the back of Kuroko's head. The blue haired boy squirmed uncomfortably.

"Feel free to resist, Tetsuya," Akashi told him calmly, "Training is my specialty."

Kuroko shivered. Horror and disgust swirled inside him along with an unexpected and unwelcome twinge of exhilaration. Apparently they were very serious.

The two of them kept pushing Kuroko, trading kisses back and forth until his knees went weak. Completely supported by their bodies, he stood, his head leaning back on Kise's chest, his forehead pushed up against Akashi's forehead. He closed his eyes, panting, completely overwhelmed.

"It really will be more fun if you loosen up, Tetsuya," Akashi told him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Though you'd hold me down anyway," Kuroko accused with as much conviction as he could muster between pants.

"Yes," Akashi replied without a shred of hesitation or shame.

"Don't worry, Kurokocchi," Kise murmured soothingly on his ear, "we won't push you too far."

Whatever that meant, it didn't make Kuroko feel better at all. They were more than capable of overpowering him, and clearly seemed to be enjoying it, but it didn't seem like they would let him go until he gave something back. The pressure he felt was immense. Kuroko took a deep breath, readying himself to go against all his instincts.

"Fine," Kuroko muttered, not entirely sure to what he was resigning himself.

 **AN: Okay yeah, I don't even know what this is. Like, "Training is my specialty"...? What on earth made me write _that_? I'm so sorry...or am I? Anyway, fortunately or unfortunately, there's more to come, one more chapter.**

 **Please review, if you can.**


	4. Final Lock

**AN: Let's have fun~ Ne?**

Lip-Lock IV

Akashi and Kise instantly shifted shifted away from him and he gave a grateful sigh. His relief was short lived. When he looked up he saw the taller boys casually unbuttoning their shirts. Kuroko tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry.

When Akashi and Kise had finished undoing their shirts, they carelessly discarded the articles of clothing to the floor. Kuroko stood silently, mouth ajar, desperately trying, and failing, to not ogle the two half naked males before him. Though they had different frame types, they were both well built and perfectly sculpted.

"Like what you see, Kurokocchi?" Kise teased while bringing his arm up to gracefully lean on Akashi's shoulder. Kuroko promptly shut his mouth and turned his gaze to the floor. Akashi stood with his hands in his pockets, regarding Kuroko coolly.

"Your turn," the red head told him.

Kuroko shifted uneasily, but slowly reached up to undo the buttons on his shirt. He kept his head down, not wanting to see their wolfish smiles, but he could still feel the heat of their eyes. He shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders and it fell softly to the ground behind him.

Glancing up, Kuroko saw the two boy eyeing him intently, taking in every contour and curve of his small form. The blue haired boy brought his arms himself as a shield from their eyes. Kuroko's small, unimposing stature had never bothered him much before, but with their eyes on him, he was suddenly feeling uncharacteristically self conscious.

"No need to be so bashful, Tetsuya" Akashi told him in an amused voice and slowly stepped forward.

"Though a shy Kurokocchi is very cute and sexy," Kise assured cheerfully and moved forward as well.

They both stopped in front of him, each holding out a hand. Still curled in on himself, Kuroko looked up at them uncertainly, but he figured it out soon enough. They wanted him to choose. He looked between Kise's bewitching smile and Akashi's alluring smirk. Knowing there as no safe answer, Kuroko decided to follow his first instinct and found himself gently placing his hand into Kise's large, warm one.

Light blue eyes gazed up into warm amber ones. With a pleased smile, Kise tugged his arm forward and pulled Kuroko into a deep and passionate kiss, which, after some coaxing, the smaller boy tried to reciprocate halfheartedly. He suddenly felt Akashi's teeth glide along the back of his neck.

"Interesting choice," Akashi muttered, snaking his arms around the blue haired boy's narrow torso. Kuroko shivered delicately as the red head's hands ghosted over his body.

"You wound me, Akashicchi," Kise drawled out in mock offense, grinning into Kuroko's mouth, "Try to be a little less surprised."

"Don't get cocky, Ryouta," Akashi gave a light warning and his sunk teeth into Kuroko's shoulder. The boy gave a yelp of pain and shock.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kise replied easily as he bent down to deliver a sharp bite just below Kuroko's ear, forcing another cry from the blue haired boy.

"Would you two please go take your pissing contest somewhere else," Kuroko muttered in a weary monotone.

Kise chuckled wryly and laid a gentle kiss on the spot he just bit before moving his lips back to Kuroko's mouth.

"Sorry, Kurokocchi," Kise said with humor, "And here I promised we'd make it feel good."

"Who would have thought you'd have such a fresh mouth, Tetsuya," Akashi breathed in his ear, decidedly less amused than Kise.

"Quite possibly anyone who stopped to talk to me before jamming their tongues down my throat," Kuroko said flatly, pulling back slightly from Kise's mouth to speak.

"Fair point," Akashi smirked into his neck, no hint of shame.

"Sorry, sorry," Kise murmured, though he sounded much too pleased to be at all apologetic, and caught Kuroko's lips again.

Kise's kiss was particularly long and when the blond pulled away, Kuroko struggled to catch his breath. The blue haired boy bent him head down to rest on Kise's chest, desperately trying to catch his breath. Kuroko was surprised to find that he was allowed to do so, as neither boy made a move to lift his head.

Kuroko started to wonder if they were finally giving him a break when he felt something wet drip onto the back of his neck. He shivered at the unexpected feeling. He hastily brought a hand up to wipe his neck and cautiously glanced upward at his two companions, unsure if he really wanted to see what was happening.

It seemed that when Kuroko had put his head down his two companions had turned their attention to each other, for they were now engaging in a sloppy and heated kiss. Kuroko blushed and cringed when he realized that it was undoubtedly their shared saliva that had been pooling on the back of his neck.

Trapped below, the blue haired boy couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from their fervent embrace. It was different from the relaxed, coaxing kisses they had given him earlier. And this kiss was very different from the lazy, unrushed one Kuroko had seen them share before. When they broke apart, they gazed at each other with perceptible heat. Kuroko fidgeted nervously. There was so much tension in the air.

"I think it's time for Kurokocchi to go," Kise spoke suddenly. Kuroko's eyebrows shot upward in surprise.

"Softhearted as ever, Ryouta," came Akashi's somewhat condescending drawl, but he moved back from the blue haired boy and went to pick up the smaller boy's fallen shirt.

Unsure of what was happening, Kuroko stood dumbly. They were kicking him out? Now? He felt a surge of relief at that thought, but also a guilty twinge of disappointment. Not knowing what to do or what to think, he remained still, allowing them to dress him in silence.

When they were finished, Kise leaned in to lay a soft kiss on his cheekbone. Akashi did the same on his jaw, whispering that they would all play again very soon. Kuroko held perfectly still.

They moved back and stared at him. For a moment he stared back at them in silence, and then he realized they were done. Kuroko turned and slowly walked out the door. As soon as he'd past the threshold, he heard the door click shut behind him.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Kuroko collapsed back onto the door and sunk to the ground. What, just _what_ , was that? His mind was reeling, but he didn't get long to think.

When he felt something heavy slam into the other side of the door, Kuroko scrambled forward in surprise. Turning around, Kuroko looked up at the door and his mouth fell open. Through the tinted window of the door he could see the curve of Akashi's bare back as it was pushed up against the glass.

They were going wild. With another loud thump from inside the room, Kuroko suddenly realized that the two of them really had been going easy on him. Kuroko blushed as he heard the two of them settle into a rhythmic thumping against the door. It abruptly became very clear to Kuroko why he had been sent out of the room. His blushed intensified.

Slightly recovered from his shock, Kuroko stood up shakily. He decided he should leave sooner rather than later, least they change their minds and drag him back inside to join them. He felt his ears turn red at the thought.

When he got to his locker, he spotted Midorima'a umbrella leaning innocently against it. Kuroko sighed. He had forgotten about the rain. Looking outside, he saw that the rain had slowed to a light drizzle.

When he got closer to the umbrella, he saw there was a note on it:

 _Please take care today._

 _-Midorima_

The words of his green headed classmate came back to him. _To avoid life changing disaster, keep your lucky item by you side today!_ He weighed the umbrella in his hands, frowning. If only he had taken it when Midorima had offered it to him. If he had, he would never have gone looking for one and he would never have happened upon the two of them. Kuroko sighed, pressing the umbrella to his forehead.

He heard Akashi speak in his head. _What would you think of keeping him?_ He shuddered and Kise's reassuring voice floated through his mind. _You'll learn to like it in no time._ He felt better and so much worse. Who could tell what they had in store for him? It seemed his future was no longer his own. Life changing disaster, indeed, he mused.

Head still heavy with swirling thoughts, Kuroko opened the umbrella and walked out into the drizzle. And to think, just a few hours before, it had been a day of clear blue skies.

End.

 **AN: Because I can NEVER resist the clear blue skies line.**

 **So that's it for this little fic, though I may possibly write an epilogue at some point, maybe. I don't know.**

 **For those of you that were hoping for a more explicit love scene, apologies, but I didn't intend to got there. This is just silly, suggestive fun :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed yourselves~**

 **Please review~**


End file.
